Ocean of Love
by Adsica
Summary: Yugi is a merman who dreamed of living in the human world for as long as he could remember. When he falls in love with a human, Yugi becomes more desperate to become a human and will risk anything to become one... YxY, BxR, Ax?, and a bunch of other pairs
1. Chapter 1

I'm a bad writer.Instead of updating, I make another story. Lately, I've been crazy about mermaids and the disney movie, that I had to write something about it. At this moment, I don't really know the plot, the pairings, and pretty much anything! Oh well, at least I don't have major writer's block like for my other stories. I don't own Yugioh, or the Little Mermaid, or anything else I might mention here.

* * *

A violet tailed merman was swimming gracefully around the his undersea home, singing to himself.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more _

A curious pair of eyes watched the creature who was singing the strange lyrics.

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those..._

"What do you call em?" the boy asked himself.

"Feet," came a reply.

The mystical creature practically jumped out of his skin.

"You scared the wits out of me, Sonya!" he cried.

The red haired girl only laughed at the innocent merman.

"Where did you learn that weird song?" she asked swimming over to him. "It was called the 'Little Mermaid,' right?"

"Yeah, and I heard it from a ship that was passing by," the boy answered. "They were blasting the music in their ship."

Mermaids and mermen knew a lot more about humans than some may suspect. They're still careful not to get caught, but curious enough to peek up at the surface.

"So you got the song stuck in your head, Yugi?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he answered shrugging. "Besides, that movie makes a good point, Sonya."

"Which is...?"

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing _

As he sang, he swan around the green tailed mermaid.

_Strolling along down a - _

"What's that word again?" he asked her.

"_Street,_" she sang to him.

Before long, the two began to sing together.

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that __world _

Yugi went on his own little solo.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? _

Sonya swam over to him, and sang herself.

_Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'_  
Together: _Ready to stand_

From then on, Yugi sang himself, as Sonya watched him.

_I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn? _

She was starting to notice how longing his voice sounded, and got a bad feeling from it.

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? _

He started to swim closer to the surface, but Sonya stopped him before he could.

_Out of the sea  
Wish I could be _

He looked into her eyes, with his depressing, needy eyes.

"Part of that world," he whispered.

"Now Yugi, being on the surface isn't that great," she told him.

"In the story, it sounded like a great time," Yugi remarked. "The main character even had a happy ending."

Sonya looked at him in puzzlement. "I thought you only heard the song."

"I also found a book," he admitted.

"How did you read the book?" she asked with a glint of interest in her voice.

"Asked a surface friend," he answered quietly and blushing.

Sonya groaned and wailed, "Not that Jounouchi kid!"

"He's a very nice human," Yugi argued. "He's kept my existence a secret for almost a year now."

"I thought you only met him last month!" Sonya cried.

"Oops," Yugi shrugged with a smile.

"Anyways, that version of the story is a big fat, fake fish tale," she told him. "The real version is a lot worse."

"Real version?" Yugi asked tilting his head. "There's another one?"

"Yes, there's another one regarding princess Kisara, and the stupid mistake she made for a human prince," she scoffed. "Kisara gave up everything only to have her heart broken."

"How come?" Yugi asked. "Didn't he know that she was his savior from the ship wreck."

"That's the problem with humans," Sonya scolded. "They're too stupid to realize the truth."

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked.

"What happens when a merperson dies?" she asked back.

"She's sea foam!!" he exclaimed. "Wow, all this happened because of love?"

"Pretty much," Sonya answered. "So don't get any stupid ideas about the surface world."

"But why did she die?" Yugi asked.

"Because of the spell that she had agreed to be a part of in order to be with that prince," Sonya explained. "A careless mistake for some human."

"Who was the prince?" Yugi asked.

"I think his name was Prince Seto, or something," she replied.

"I never knew about this version of the story," Yugi mumbled. "I think I'll stick to Disney."

"Stick to what?" Sonya asked.

"Never mind!" Yugi huffed.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to meet Anzu now, or something?" Sonya asked him trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi exclaimed. "She said she had something to tell me."

"See ya later bro, and stay out of trouble!" she warned.

"I know, I know," Yugi said rolling his eyes. "I'll be back by dinner!"

With that, the small merman swam off into the distance.

Sonya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Young sea people today. So curious, and so naïve."

---

Yugi swam over to his childhood friend, Anzu Misaki.

She had a sapphire tail that matched with her eyes, as well as a top that was green.

Like Yugi, Anzu was in love with the surface world, and secretly wanted to explore the amazing world as a human.

"What's up, Anzu?" Yugi asked swimming over to her.

"I found something that might be of interest to us, Yugi," she told him.

"Let me see!" Yugi demanded excitedly.

Anzu presented to to him a golden puzzle box and a an old, thick book.

"I like the puzzle, but what's up with the book?" Yugi asked holding the box in his hands.

"Don't you know what this is?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"It's the spell book that the sea witch had, when she turned Ariel into a human!" Anzu exclaimed.

Both of the merpeople were big fans of the movie.

"I don't remember Ursula having a spell book," he told her.

"Well, I guess she used this for references or to practice with when she was younger," Anzu explained.

Just then, Yugi remember about the story of Kisara.

"Anzu, are you sure this was used by Ursula?" Yugi asked. "Maybe it was used on Kisara."

"Don't be silly, Kisara's story is just a story older sea folk tell their children to scare them away from the surface," Anzu assured him. "So, you wanna try the spell?"

* * *

You'll get his response of you review enough. Also, since I have just started my summer vacation on Wednesday, I'll be able to update way more frequently, so contribute on giving me something to do! By the way, help we out with some pairings, too. I'm still not sure who I'm gonna hook up in this story! Until then, see ya later:-) 


	2. Chapter 2

After reading the six reviews I have gotten, it looks like most of you want the traditional puzzleshipping. However, I'm still thinking about other pairings I could do instead. I have decided one one definite pairing, which will be revealed in this chapter. Now then, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Before Yugi could answer his anxious childhood friend, a flash of gray and whirl bubbles tackled him.

"Ryou, get off of him!" Anzu scolded the albino haired boy.

He had innocent chestnut eyes and was pale like Yugi. His tail color was a light shade of gray.

"Sorry, Yugi," Ryou apologized. "It's just that I got freaked out by this human."

"You met a human!" Anzu and Yugi yelled in unison.

"Was the person cute?" Anzu asked.

"Male or female?" Yugi asked.

"I can't answer the first one, but it was a male," Ryou explained. "He looked just like me, only eviler!"

"Whoa, is there such thing as an evil Ryou?" Anzu asked Yugi.

"Never knew it was possible," Yugi said dumbfounded.

"Well, he was getting really close towards me, and then he jumped into the water when he saw me!" Ryou told them.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you," Anzu teased.

"Or maybe even a stalker," Yugi suggested.

Ryou turned red as a tomato. "I hope not, we could never work it out well."

"Oh yes you could," Anzu informed him. "We found Ursula's spell book."

"You mean that fat tart with the icky mole on her face?" Ryou asked.

"Yep, that's her!" Anzu answered.

"That's just a story humans made up, after hearing Kisara's story," Ryou told her. "They just changed the facts for their children's innocent minds."

"Oh hush, you don't have to be such a party pooper, you know," Anzu shot back. "Now, how about we try one of these spells."

"What spells?" a voice asked.

The three young teens looked over, to find an unhappy Sonya swimming towards them.

"Well," she asked again once she had gotten to them, "what spells?"

"Spells?" Anzu asked. "I didn't mean like magical spells, right Yugi?"

Now it was Yugi's turn to cover their butts.

"No, of course not!" he exclaimed. "This is... a collector's edition from the movie."

"Oh really?" Sonya asked unconvinced. "Is that true, Ryou?"

'Oh boy, we're in trouble,' Anzu thought knowing Ryou was a sap when it came to lying.

And Ryou did crack...bad.

"It's a spell book!" he cried from the pressure. "Anzu and Yugi were planning to turn into humans like Kisara, and I wanted to be one too so I could meet the human I ran into earlier today, because I think he is hot!"

Sonya smirked, before saying, "Thanks Ryou."

She turned her attention to the two nervous teens.

"We weren't really gonna cast a spell," Yugi told her. "We were just... thinking about it."

Sonya looked into his eyes with disappointment, but they changed to sadness.

"You two have that same longing as Kisara," she told them. "A bad mistake on all your parts."

She looked up at the surface and said, "Today is a festival to celebrate all the years of living next to the ocean. The humans will be celebrating by the sea."

The three stayed quiet.

"There will be many humans nearby, and I would advise you all to stay away from them," Sonya warned. "Unless you want to end up like Kisara!"

Sonya's eyes were locked onto Yugi's most of the time, and Yugi knew she was mostly talking to him.

"Stay out of trouble," she said swimming away. "And Yugi, come back home."

"I gotta go guys," Ryou told the other two. "Sonya's orders!"

In a flash, the merman fled.

Anzu giggled and said, "He's probably thinking about what to wear for the festival."

"Yeah, he needs to look nice for his new crush," Yugi laughed. "Are you going?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she exclaimed. "How about you?"

"Can't" Yugi replied. "I'm Sonya's brother, remember?"

"Don't worry, Yugi," she assured her friend. "I'm sure she'll let you go, if you're careful."

"Thanks Anzu," he said with a smile. "I gotta go now."

"Alright Yugi, hope to see you at the festival!" she said swimming off.

---

Yugi swam over to the coral reef he and his sister lived in. It was a great place to hide away from danger. Although, there was barely any of that. Most sea creatures lived in harmony with the merpeople.

Yugi sat down on a nearby rock, and sighed.

'I wish I could go to that festival,' he thought. 'Sonya won't ever let me be near one human, never mind a crowd of them.'

Looking up, he began to daydream about the surface world.

Sonya watched from afar, and felt a pang of guilt in heart. 'He really wants to go.'

She slowly made her way towards the depressed merman.

"Yugi," she said quietly. "How badly do you want to go?"

Yugi looked her straight in the eye and replied, "More than you could ever know."

That was the answer she hoped she wouldn't receive, along with those blasted eyes.

"Just promise me you won't talk to any humans," she pleaded.

Yugi's eyes grew in size, as a large smile graced his lips. "You're really gonna let me go!"

"Yes, but you must come back right after the festival's fireworks are over," she told him.

"Fireworks?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"You'll see when you get there," she assured him.

"Thank you!" Yugi cried happily while pulling her into a big hug.

After the hug, he bolted towards the shore.

"Boy I hope I didn't make a grave mistake," Sonya said to herself.

That's when she noticed a golden box Yugi left behind. "Hmm, what's the millennium puzzle doing down here?"

---

Yugi swam as fast as he could towards the shore.

He popped his head out of the water slowly, and noticed a lone figure on the dock. The big party was a mile or two away from him.

What really surprised Yugi, was that the human looked a lot like him.

He hid behind a nearby rock, and watched as someone approached his look alike.

'It's Jou!' Yugi thought excitedly. 'Is he this strange person's friend?'

"Hey bud, why you hangin' round here?" the blond asked.

The spiky haired man looked at his friend, and said, "Just admiring the ocean, I suppose."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Jou replied thinking about Yugi and the others. "Still thinking about dat girl?"

"Yeah," Yami said not taking his eyes off the sea. "How could I forget someone who saved me?"

"How long ago was dat accident again?" Jou teased.

"Sure I was only four when it happened, but that voice..." Yami drifted off.

Yugi tilted his head in puzzlement. 'Who saved him?'

Jou looked out to sea, and noticed Yugi's spiky hair.

'Oh man, dis is where we usually hang out,' he panicked. 'I hope he doesn't do anything crazy, like swim over here.'

Yugi looked over to Jou and smiled. He looked back at the spiky haired one to ask if he was dangerous.

Jou shook his head, but regretted doing so, once Yugi started to come over.

Jou was frantic and waved his hands around to try and scare off Yugi, but it didn't work.

Right before Yugi was near them, Jou began to throw rocks into the water.

His aim wasn't too bad, because each time, it went in front of Yugi causing him to stop, or it hit him.

'Sorry buddy,' he thought, 'but it's for your own good.'

His friend watched him throw rock near a particular spot, and looked closely at what he was hitting.

As he began to lean over to see, he noticed a murky figure that looked... human.

"What the...?" he whispered to himself.

Leaning in too closely, he fell heads first into the sea.

"Yami!" Jou called.

The water below was pretty deep, and Jou knew that the temperature couldn't be that great either.

Yugi noticed the human wasn't much of a swimmer and knew he had to help out.

He wrapped his arm around the other's waist, and used his tail as a propeller to get them moving fast.

They quickly broke to the surface, and the male in Yugi's arms began to cough up water.

"Bring Yami onto the shore," Jou commanded Yugi.

'Yami,' Yugi thought to himself. 'It means darkness, right?'

Once on shore, Yugi began to examine Yami more closely. In fact, his face was only inches away from his look alike's face.

Yami groaned a bit after coughing up more water.

His eyes open to reveal a rare crimson color.

He was startled to find huge, amethyst eyes staring at him in curiosity.

Yami quickly backed up from the strange boy.

Jou knew that this was Yami's first encounter with a merman, obviously.

"Jou," he said quietly, thinking that Yugi wouldn't understand, "is that a mermaid?"

"Merman," a timid voice corrected.

Yami's eyes grew in size as the aquatic creature gave him a small, shy smile.

"Yami, dis is Yugi," Jou introduced. "Yugi, dis is Yami."

"You know him?" Yami asked examining the boy. "Why does he look like me?"

Yugi and Jou both shrugged. "I got no clue, about dat."

Yami finally got himself up off of the sand and walked towards Yugi. "Thank you for saving me."

Yugi just smiled at him warmly.

"Hey Yami, can we keep dis whole merman thing a secret?" Jou asked his friend. "I wouldn't want my little buddy to turn into some creepy science experiment."

Yami looked into Yugi's, now fearful, eyes.

'Oops, I forgot that he might tell on me,' Yugi though in fright. 'I hope he's a good secret keeper like Jounouchi.'

"Yeah, I'll keep it a secret," Yami replied. "After all, you guys are the beauties of the sea. Not beauties of the lab tank."

Yugi blushed at the compliment.

"So, why'd ya come here to the festival, Yug?" Jou asked his friend.

"Friends want to see human world," Yugi explained the best he could..

"There are more of you?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi just nodded his head, and looked out into the ocean, and back at the two guys.

"Bye Yug!" Jou said knowing what that look meant.

Yugi quickly slipped into the safety of the water and began to swim off.

Before he dove under to look for his friend, he waved his hand to say good-bye.

"Wow," Yami said, "a real merman."

"If ya want, I'll introduce you to the others tomorrow," Jou offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Yami replied. "Hey, why couldn't he speak so good?"

"He's not exactly human, man," Jou told him. "I only get ta see him once every two weeks."

"Oh, makes sense," Yami remarked.

"C'mon, we gotta get ya outa those wet clothes," Jou said.

"Yeah let's go. 

Yami looked into the ocean one last time, before following his friend.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I thought Ryou and Bakura are a good pair. I'm still a little fuzzy on who Anzu and Yugi should be with. So, I'm still open to suggestions, and hopefully by tomorrow, you'll know the final pairing. I guarantee that it will be revealed next chapter. Until then, bye-bye:-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, after seeing what the majority of the people want, I give you another puzzleshipping fic. However, there will probably be a lot of twists with everyones love lives, so who knows where I'm gonna go with this. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi swam as fast as he could, trying to find his friends so he could tell them the exciting news about his look alike. 

'Yami,' he thought to himself.

Daydreaming about the event that had happened, he didn't notice the person in his path and made a collision with that someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Yugi?" Anzu said rubbing her head. "You made it to the festival!"

Yugi noticed she had a pretty headpiece with a shell in the center, pearl bracelets, and a pretty sapphire crystal necklace around her neck.

"Wow, you look... dressed up," Yugi commented with a blush.

"Well it is a party," Anzu replied. "You should have dressed up, too."

Yugi just shrugged it off and said, "Oh well."

"Here, you can have one of my bracelets," she said handing him a pretty pearl and seashell patterned one.

"Thanks Anzu."

"Don't mention it," she told him. "Hey, where's Ryou?"

"Probably trying to dazzle his crush," Yugi replied. "By the way, you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?" Anzu asked with excitement in her voice.

"This guy called Yami, and he looked almost exactly like me!" Yugi cried. "I saved him from drowning, like I saved Jounouchi the first time we met him, remember."

"How can I forget?" Anzu asked. "The dope gave me an ugly bruise on my arm, when he was holding on for dear life."

"He was in shock, Anzu," Yugi reminded her. "Anyways, that Yami was really handsome, and nice."

"Do you like him?" Anzu asked with a glint of mischief.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "I want you to meet him, and see if you like him more than me."

Anzu was surprised by his answer. "But you just called him sweet and handsome! How could you not like him more than me!"

"I do like him as a friend, and perhaps a brother someday, but I think you two would go together pretty well."

"Yugi, you're just trying to cover up your feeling for him, aren't you?" Anzu questioned. "It's okay to like a human."

"I know that, but I didn't feel that sort of click, you know," Yugi told her. "Besides, I want you to meet him."

"Alright, where is he?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, he was by the docks," Yugi told her. "By now, I think he left, though."

"Well, how hard can it be to find someone who looks like you?" Anzu asked him. "His hair will be a definite eye catcher."

"Hey!" Yugi pouted.

"Sorry, but it's true," she told him blushing.

"C'mon, let's try to find him," Yugi said.

---

"So did you talk to him?" Anzu asked as the swam closer towards the shore.

"A little bit, but you know how little I know of their language," Yugi told her.

They poked their heads from the water, and looked around for any signs of Yami.

"Hey, is that him?" Anzu whispered pointing to a lone soul on the same docks.

"Yeah, but why is he still there?"

Yugi noticed Yami had changed into a sweatshirt, after the little fall, and had dry jeans on.

Still, he looked as gorgeous as ever.

Anzu and Yugi both sighed at the sight of him, before blushing.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said nervously. "I shouldn't be getting into your love life."

"No Yugi," Anzu stepped in. "You saw him first."

"This is silly," Yugi sighed. "We're fighting over a human!"

"Yeah, it's not like we have any chance with him," she added sadly.

"That doesn't mean we can try to be friends with him, right?" Yugi asked with hope.

"Yeah, let's go say hi," Anzu said.

Swimming closer, Yugi noticed the distant look on Yami's face.

'I wonder what he's thinking about,' he thought.

The two curious creatures swam right in front of Yami, but he seemed to be in his own little world.

"He's not paying attention," Yugi told her.

"I how we can," Anzu whispered back.

Yugi watched as she dove under the water.

Curiously, he watched to see what his friend would do next.

In a matter of seconds, Anzu leaped out of the water, catching Yami's attention on the beauty bathed in moonlight, and dove back in with a splash.

That's when Yami noticed Yugi smiling up at him, and soon a sapphire eyed mermaid joining him.

"Hey, you're that merman who saved me," he said in awe. "You must be his friend."

Anzu and Yugi swam up closer to him, and Yami felt like he was in some sort of fairy tale.

"Geez, I thought that Disney movie was just a fake," he said out loud forgetting the two creatures knew what he was saying.

"He knows about the 'Little Mermaid,'" Anzu told Yugi in their language smiling. "I wonder what else he might know."

Yami was confused at what the mermaid said to the boy. "Uhh, I hope that wasn't an insult or something."

The two shock their heads, before Yugi asked, "You know Kisara and Ariel?"

"I know that Ariel was from that kiddie movie," Yami answered. "Kisara I don't really know, but her name sounds so... familiar."

Anzu looked off into the distance, when she noticed two shadowy figures approaching.

"So you said your name was Yugi, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head and pointed to his friend. "Anzu's my friend."

Just then, Anzu grabbed Yugi's hands and dove under the water.

Yami was confused by the action, when two people greeted him.

"Hey Yami, what's up," a blond, pretty woman asked.

"Daydreaming as usual," an Egyptian man teased.

"Hey Mai," he greeted. "Hey Mahad."

Yami looked back into the ocean for a split second, before turning back to his friends.

"I was just thinking about that day," he told them. "I wish I could thank the person who saved my life."

"Get over it, Yami," Mai said. "I'm sure she doesn't need your thanking to know that she was a hero."

"Yeah, we've got more important things to worry about," Mahad told him. "Like trying to convince Bakura there is no such thing as mermaids and mermen."

The two aquatic beings in hiding gasped when they heard that, and Yami's began to cough nervously.

"Yeah, what an idiot," he laughed. "Mermaids, what a child!"

Mai and Mahad brushed off the weird response from Yami, and told him to hurry up with his thoughts so they could deal with Bakura.

Yugi and Anzu appeared before Yami once the two were gone.

"Thank you," Anzu said. "For keeping our secret."

Anzu had more time to practice her speaking skills than Yugi, because she didn't have an overly protective sister watching her every move.

"You're welcome," Yami said with a smile. "It's not like a friend wouldn't cover your butts... or fins, or something."

Anzu giggled at his confusion, but Yugi stayed quiet admiring him.

Anzu looked over to him, to notice Yugi's eyes filled with something dangerous... love.

"Well, I think we should get going," Anzu told Yami. "Right Yugi."

Yugi snapped out of his trace and looked at Anzu with sad eyes.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "It's getting darker."

"Perhaps we may talk with you later," Anzu told Yami. "Good-bye."

"Bye," Yami said looking back at Yugi.

Yugi just looked at him with big, beautiful eyes.

'Wow, they have a reason to be called the beauties of the sea,' Yami thought.

Diving down, Anzu looked at Yugi with concern in her eyes.

"Yugi, you're not seriously falling for him, are you?" Anzu asked.

"I... might be," Yugi replied. "He's just so... wow."

"Yugi, I know how much we love the surface world, but I've been thinking about Kisara's story lately," she told him. "She made a mistake that cost her dearly. I just don't want that to happen to you."

Yugi saw she was on the verge of tears, and Yugi gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic like Ryou."

Anzu laughed and said, "Ryou's too much of a goodie-goodie to do anything too drastic."

"That reminds me, do you think that Bakura guy is the crush?" Yugi asked.

"Probably, let's go find him," Anzu said. "Maybe we can pressure him to give us some juicy details."

"Yeah, he'll crack under the pressure easily," Yugi laughed remembering the earlier event of Ryou spilling the beans so fast.

The two friends, happily swam around in the water, laughing and playing tag for a short while, to pass the time. It felt as though land and sea had been joined in harmony, and the two could play to their heart's content without fear of being discovered in the dark.

Finally, they bumped into their friend Ryou, who was looking up at the surface.

"Hey Ryou!" Anzu called happily approaching him. "What's up?"

"The surface world," Ryou answered still staring up.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I guess I have the jitters," the boy replied. "What will happen when he sees me?"

"You'll never know if you don't try," Anzu told him with a smile.

Yugi helped her push Ryou up to the surface.

"Just say hi to him, and if there's a problem, dive back under, and swim as fast as you can."

"A human couldn't out swim a merman anyways," Anzu reminded him.

That confidence boost was just what Ryou needed, as he made his way towards the surface.

"Let's get going," Anzu told Yugi. "We have some more exploring to do."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

With one last look at their brave, but nervous friend, the two went off on their way.

---

Swimming around for a good spot to watch the humans, Anzu and Yugi found themselves getting closer and closer to the shore.

"There's a boat nearby," Anzu commented. "Let's go see who's inside."

Finding a small window on the ship, Anzu and Yugi watched what was going on.

There was a party, filled with young adults acting goofy and wild.

"Teenage humans," Anzu snorted. "What a complicated bunch."

She looked at Yugi to see why he was so quiet and saw him looking in the direction of Yami.

'This isn't good,' Anzu thought with worry.

"Hey, c'mon Yugi," she said to him. "Look at that one try to dazzle the girl."

Yugi turned to his friend with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I gotta go," he said diving into the water.

Anzu sighed. "Poor Yugi, he's fallen in love and hard."

'I hope he'll be alright,' she thought with concern. 'I won't know what I'll do if something were to happen to him.'

Blushing a bit at the thought, she turned her attention back on the boat.

---

Yugi swam towards the docks where he hoped to find that lone, handsome figure once more.

When he saw Yami was still there, his heart leaped for joy.

'Maybe now we can get to know each other better,' he though hopefully.

Yami now was looking at the display of lights on shore from the big festival.

He jumped in surprise when he felt something wet touch his hand.

He turned to find Yugi giving him a big smile.

"Hey Yugi," he said smiling back. "What brings you here?"

Yugi hoisted himself out of the water and onto the dock, so he could sit next to Yami.

"Friendly talk," he answered.

"Why not," Yami shrugged. "So do you live far from here?"

"Ocean is home," Yugi told him. "I live everywhere ocean is found."

"Oh," Yami replied not knowing what to talk about with someone who lives in a completely different world than him.

"Where do you live?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh, that's my house right there," he pointed to a somewhat large, white house sitting on the shore. "I love the ocean, and I've always wanted to live near it since I was rescued by someone."

"Who?" Yugi asked. "What happened?"

Yami laughed at his curiosity and childlike nature.

"Well, when I was a little boy, my father took me on a boat trip around the ocean here. I accidentally dropped one of my toys and tried to reach down and grab it. Unfortunately, I fell into the sea, and began to dive down quickly. I didn't know how to swim, and my cries for help were unheard."

"What happened?" Yugi asked in suspense.

"I heard this angelic voice calling out to me," Yami explained. "I didn't understand it, but I calmed down once I heard it."

"A voice..." Yugi whispered to himself.

Yami nodded and continued. "I saw a shadowy figure swim towards me that looked like some sort of girl, and she continued to speak to me in a gentle voice. The next thing I knew, I was on the boat again, with my father fussing over me."

"Mermaid helped you?" Yugi suggested.

"I think so," Yami said. "I wish there was some way I can thank her."

"Maybe I know her," Yugi told him. "What does she look like?"

"All I remember is her voice, and that long, red hair of hers," Yami told him.

Yugi's eyes widened in shook. 'It couldn't have been...!'

"You okay?" Yami asked noticing Yugi's expression.

Embarrassed, Yugi nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"I think it's about time for the fireworks to start," Yami informed the merman.

"Fire...works?" Yugi questioned.

"They're like these colorful explosions of lights in the sky," Yami explained. "They're really beautiful."

'Probably not as beautiful as you,' Yugi though.

Just then, the fireworks began to go off, and Yugi stared in awe of their beauty.

"Wow," Yugi gasped. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, one of the good things about being on land," Yami commented. "There's something new to experience each day."

Yugi's expression turned into a sad one, before an idea sparked his mind. "You'll teach me about humans?"

Yami was surprised at the question, but smiled at his friend. "I'd be honored to teach you. Not to mention help you out on your speaking skills."

Yugi smiled at the idea.

"I would like two things from you, however," Yami told him.

"What?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"One, if you find the girl who saved me, thank her for me," he said. "Two, teach me about your world."

"I'd love to," Yugi said with a smile.

Yami looked back to the fireworks, and then felt something wet, but warm on his shoulder.

Looking to the source of the feeling, he saw Yugi had snuggled closer to him, and placed his head on his shoulders.

Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger.

Both had forgotten about their two separate worlds.

* * *

Aww, such a cute way to end this chapter off. A little hint of Anzu's feelings towards Yugi, too. Next chapter, you'll hear Ryou's fun adventure on the shore, some more Yami, Yugi moments, and stuff like that. Until tomorrow or Monday. Ta-ta:-) 


	4. Chapter 4

I finally managed to write this chapter up! Yesterday, I went to see Evan Almighty (a funny movie!), ate a restaurant, and finished up the day with a little shopping. So I had no time to write. Now, I'm sick (if it's even possible to have a cold in ninety degree weather) and was half asleep writing this. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid story I'm gonna mention here.

* * *

Yugi danced around his sister the morning after the festival.

She watched as he twirled, flipped, and somersaulted the whole time after he woke up.

Sonya laughed and commented, "The last time you were this happy was when I gave you a piece of chocolate I gave you to try."

"That was a good tasting treat," Yugi replied swimming over to her. "Besides it's a beautiful day, no?"

He grabbed her hands and began to dance around with her.

"What's up with you," she asked him still giggling. "You can't keep something this exciting to yourself, you know."

Yugi decided to try his luck, and tell her about Yami.

Bad idea.

"I met this wonderful human, Sunny," he told her dreamily. "He was so handsome, sweet, mysterious-"

"A human!" Sonya exclaimed. "I told you not to associate with any of them!"

"I know, but he fell off of the docks," Yugi explained, "and I saved him before he drowned."

"Yugi, you should have just left him on the shore, and fled," she said angrily. "You could've been caught, or worse, you might have gotten hurt!"

"Jou and I made him promise to keep our identities a secret," Yugi assured her.

"What do you mean 'our?'" Sonya questioned. "You revealed Anzu's and Ryou's identities, too?!"

"Not Ryou's," Yugi told her. "Anzu wanted to meet him."

"What were you thinking?" Sonya cried in fury. "I'm fine with Jou being your friend, but some strange, random human?!"

"Yami is different!" Yugi burst out. "Besides, you saved him a long time ago. That must count for something!"

Sonya's eyes grew when she heard Yami's name.

"The boy still remembers me," she whispered to herself.

"Yes, and he was so grateful for what you did, he's been spending most of his years trying to find and thank you," Yugi informed him. "Does that sound like a bad human?"

A smile graced Sonya's lips, as she remembered all those years ago, when she had saved him.

"He was so small," she laughed telling Yugi. "I thought he wouldn't remember me."

"Well he does," Yugi stated. "You wanna go meet him?"

Sonya looked over at her brother and asked, "You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he always hangs around the docks," Yugi told her. "If you want, we could go now."

Sonya shook her head and grabbed Yugi's arm. "I remember the boy, but that doesn't make me any less angry at the attraction you grew to him."

"But Sonya-"

"No Yugi," she interrupted. "I don't want you to end up like Kisara."

"What is the big deal about her?" Yugi asked in annoyance.

Sonya swam over to a large rock, and sat down.

"Come," she beckoned. "I'll tell you the story of this poor soul."

Yugi sat down and said, "Please, tell me the full story."

"Alright, our story begins a few hundred years ago, when kings and queens ruled the land, and the undersea folk knew little about them."

Story Time! 

_Kisara was a beautiful, young mermaid. _

_Her hair was a snowy white, and eyes were a radiant blue, just as the ocean itself. Her tail was a sky blue, and her heart was always in the right place._

_The young mermaid, however, hid her true feelings in a mask of happiness. She had always longed for a life in the outside world._

_Although Kisara had friends, family, and a place to call home, she felt trapped in the ocean._

"_I can feel that there is something better in the world out there for me," Kisara told her friend, a dolphin called Flip. "I know it's not here in this prison, either."_

_Flip felt sorry for his friend and wanted to do something to keep Kisara happy again._

"_Kissy," he told her. "I wasn't going to show you this until your birthday, but I have a surprise for you."_

_Kisara followed her young companion to an undersea cavern to find a large lump covered in a cloth._

"_What is this?" she asked._

"_Go ahead and take the cover off!" Flip answered excitedly._

_Kisara did so carefully and gasped at what she saw._

_It was the statue of a human! And by the looks of it, a human of great importance._

_Although his face held a stern look, Kisara immediately feel in love with this figure._

"_Oh Flip!" she cried. "This is so... amazing!"_

"_I'm just happy if you're happy," Flip replied with a blush._

_Kisara danced around the statue, and she began to imagine living on the shore, with the handsome man as her husband._

"_Oh, your majesty," she cried collapsing on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have!"_

_Flip smiled watching the mermaid play with him, but that smile turned to shook when she kisses the statue on the lips._

"_Kisara!" he cried swimming over to her. "Why's you kiss him?"_

_Kisara just blushed and replied, "I was getting carried away."_

_A week had passed since the surprise, an the two friends kept the gift a secret._

_Kisara didn't want to share her prince charming._

_On the way to the cave, Kisara noticed a bunch of lights flashing above her._

"_Something's going on up on shore," she told Flip. "Let's go see what it is."_

_The two popped their heads slowly out of the water and noticed a ship a few miles away._

"_Look," Flip said in awe. "They're having a party on that boat."  
_

_"Let's take a closer look," Kisara told him swimming off._

"_Wait for me!" Flip cried diving after her._

_Once they got closer, Kisara took a peek inside the ship, to find all sort of people dancing, laughing, and having a good time._

"_Wow," she whispered. "Look at all of the variety human come in."_

"_Attention everyone!" a tall, skinny man announced suddenly. "May I introduce, his royal highness, Prince Seto Kaiba!"_

_Kisara gasped as she saw the tall, regal brunette appear. _

_His icy blue eyes held a familiar stern look._

"_It's him," Kisara told Flip. "The statue man!"_

"_He still looks as hard as a statue," Flip commented._

"_No, he looks ever more handsome," Kisara corrected dreamily._

_Flip was no fool and could tell Kisara fell hard for the human._

_Kisara watched on as the man rejected each and every girl that wanted to dance with him, ignored anyone trying to strike up a conversation, and walked off into a secluded area._

"_He looks so sad," Kisara said worriedly. "I hope he'll be alright."  
_

_Just then, a storm began to approach the ship, and when it did, it hit it hard._

"_Oh no!" Kisara cried. "The ship!"_

_The ship was in a blaze, before it finally stopped its fight with the ocean, and sank._

_Kisara cried for the loss of her crush, before she noticed a lone figure struggling to stay onto a plank of wood._

"_My prince!" she cried swimming over to him._

_Mermaids always have the instinct to help anyone in danger, be it human or not._

_She saw that he was unconscious and grabbed him off of the piece of wood._

_Swimming as hard and fast as she could, Kisara managed to get through the raging storm and onto land in one piece with Seto._

_Once on land, she tried to wake up the prince._

"_Please, wake up," she sobbed. "Don't die, please don't die!"_

_She caressed his face gently with her hand, pearly tears dropping down her cheeks._

"_Please... don't leave me," she whispered._

_Leaning down, she placed her lips on his for a chaste kiss._

_She was interrupted by the sounds of other people's voices._

_Quickly, Kisara jumped into the water, and watched from afar._

_A young lady with long black hair and green eyes leaned down beside Seto._

"_Please wake up, my prince," the lady begged._

_Seto did wake up and looked around dazed._

"_What the hell just happened?" he asked._

"_You've experienced a shipwreck," she informed him. "Let me help you get back to the palace."_

_Seto had fainted from exhaustion after the first thing the lady told him._

_Kisara felt both relieved that Seto was okay and jealous of the other woman._

_Flip went up to her and asked, "Are you alright, Kissy?"_

_Kisara wiped up the last of her tears and said quietly, "Yes, I'm fine."_

_She had lied though. Her heart ached for the man who took her breath away._

_The next morning, she had decided to visit the sea witch, who everyone knew for her astounding powers._

_She was also known for her hard bargains._

_When Kisara found her cavern home after some help from a friendly school of fish, she entered apprehensively._

"_Hello, can you help me?" she called into the darkness._

"_Yes my child," answered the sea hag covered in old rags. "The question is, what will you risk for it?"_

"_Anything," Kisara answered bravely. "I wish to be a human."_

"_Hmm, to capture the heart of a dear prince, no?" the witch asked._

"_Precisely, can you help?" Kisara asked once more._

"_Quite a gift you want," the hag replied. "However, it can be done... for a price."_

"_I 'll give you whatever you want!" Kisara exclaimed. "Jewels, gold, anything!"_

"_How about that pretty voice," the hag suggested._

_Kisara froze at the response. "M-my voice?"_

"_Yes, I'd love to have that pretty voice," the hag told her. "What do you say? Voice for a pair of legs?"_

"_But how would I reveal my love to Seto?" she asked._

"_Charms, pretty looks, you'll think of something," the hag answered. "So we have a deal?"_

_The hag presented her wart filled hand for Kisara to shake._

_Apprehensively, Kisara grabbed her hand._

"_Glad to hear it," the woman cackled. "Before we get some magic going, there are a few things I should mention to you."_

"_Alright, what are they?" Kisara asked._

"_First, you'll feel the pain of a thousand knives whenever you walk. Next, no one will question you, or where you came from. Third, if your prince is to fall in love with another, the day after their marriage, you will be turned to sea foam!" she exclaimed laughing._

"_Sounds fair enough," Kisara replied._

_The sea witch grabbed a silver bottle from out of a cabinet._

"_Here you are, dear," she said handing the bottle to Kisara. "The potion which will make your legs go bye-bye."_

"_What about my voice?" Kisara asked politely._

"_Once you drink that, your voice with come to me, and your legs will appear," the witch assured. "Now get going, the potion will expire by midnight."_

"_Thank you," Kisara called to the hag._

"_You're welcome, dear," she said with a crazy smile._

_That night, Kisara went up to the shore where she had last left her beloved prince. _

_She placed the bottle close to her heart and whispered, "Soon I will be with you, my Seto."_

_Without a second thought, she drank ever last drop of the potion._

_Her throat burned, making her want to cry out in pain. When she did, a faint ball of light escaped her mouth and dove under the sea._

_She shut her eyes tight, when a horrid pain appeared down in her lower abdomen._

_It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her, and she could only let out a tear of pain silently._

_When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see the thing she never dreamed of seeing in her life._

_'Legs,' she thought wiggling her toes._

"_Hey!" a male voice called. "Who's out there? Do you have any idea what freakin' time it is!"_

_Kisara smiled when she saw her Seto come closer._

_Once he looked into her clear blue eyes, he felt all his anger dissolve._

"_Hey," he said in a quieter voice. "what are you doing here?"_

_Kisara only continued to smile at him._

_'She looks seems so familiar...' Seto thought. _

"_Can you speak?" Seto asked confused why she didn't answer._

_The young girl touched her throat with a sad expression and looked up at him._

"_I'll take that as a 'no'" Seto sighed. "Well I can't leave a girl here all alone, now can I?"_

_It was then that he noticed she was naked in the dark and covered her up with his cape._

_Picking her up bridal style he told her, "You'll be safer in the palace."_

_Everything was blissful for the next month, and Seto treated Kisara with warmth and love. A rare sight to see in the kingdom._

_One day, however, all of Kisara's happiness was crushed, when a familiar face appeared._

_Kisara knew those green eyes and black hair from a mile away._

_Seto, unfortunately, did, too._

"_Aqua," he whispered her nickname, "it's the girl that saved me from the shipwreck."  
_

_Kisara's spirit sank when she heard that._

_'No, Seto,' her heart cried. 'I'm the girl.'_

"_I owe my life to her," he told Kisara. "I owe my heart to her, too."_

_Kisara ran off, when she saw Seto kneel before the girl._

_She ran off to the ocean and collapsed in the water, from both the pain in her feet and in her heart.  
_

_Flip appeared before her and said, "You can still save your life."_

_Kisara looked at him with red, puffy eyes._

"_Just pierce his heart with this," Flip told her, handing her a special knife. "I asked the sea witch to make it for you."_

_'Kill my beloved prince?' Kisara asked herself. 'Could I really do it?'_

_During the night, right after the wedding, Kisara was fighting with herself on what to do._

_She quietly entered Seto's room, and raised the knife towards his heart._

_'Flip told me I would be a mermaid again,' she thought. 'But, am I willing to risk your life.'_

_Kisara closed her eyes and dropped the knife to the floor._

_A small smile graced her lips, as she watched her love continue to slumber peacefully._

_'Your happiness, shall be my happiness, as well,' she thought leaning down to kiss his lips. 'Good-bye, my prince, my Seto, my love.'_

_Kisara made her way towards the ocean, and watched for the sunrise to appear.  
_

_Looking back one last time at the palace, she made her way into the ocean._

End of Story Time  


"She dissolved into sea foam," Sonya told Yugi. "However, because of her strive for eternal happiness, she gained a soul and went to heaven."

"She gained a soul?" Yugi asked.

Sonya just nodded before sighing. "You see why you can't love, Yami? It'll never work out."

"But I'm not Kisara, Sunny," Yugi argued. "Yami's not prince Seto."

"He's still a human," Sonya replied annoyed. "And I forbid you to see him."

"You're not the boss of me!" Yugi shouted. "I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"I won't stand by and watch you kill yourself," Sonya shot back. "Please, don't make the same mistake."

"You don't understand," Yugi cried. "You'll never understand what I feel for him."

With that, Yugi swam off as fast as he could.

Sonya knew he was heading off in the direction of his friends, so she didn't try to stop him.

"Oh Yugi," she cried heartbroken. "Why did this have to happen to you?"

She looked towards the direction of the puzzle box and saw it was missing.

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to write up the entire story of the Little Mermaid in one chapter? I hope I didn't forget any detail, or drag it on, or something like that. I know I said this chapter was suppose to have Ryou's explanation of what happened on the surface between himself and Bakura, but that would give me headache from writing so much, and a super long chapter for you to read. Still, I would like to get some reviews for this, if you want to criticize. Until tomorrow, see ya:-) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm still sick, but that doesn't mean I can't write up the next chapter, right? Sorry that it's so short. The next one will be much longer, believe me! I don't own Yugioh. By the way, after you read this chapter, I'll tell you how much longer this story is gonna be, so check it out of you want.

* * *

Yugi swam as fast as his tail could get him.

'She doesn't get that Yami is different,' Yugi thought. 'This isn't Kisara's tragic love story, it's my blossoming love story!'

He swam off towards two figures he identified as Anzu and Ryou.

"Hey Yugi," Anzu greeted with a smile. "Wasn't yesterday great!"

Yugi's smile grew at the mention of that magical day. "It was the greatest."

"Yeah I know!" Ryou burst out. "I had the most exciting, thrillingly breath taking, and stupendous night!"

"What happened anyways, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah did you and Bakura finally confess your love?" Anzu teased.

"How'd you find out 'Kura's name?"

"There was gossip about him on the shore," Yugi told him. "They think he's crazy."

"Well, he's not," Ryou told them frowning. "He's nice once you get to know him."

"So what happened?" Anzu asked anxiously.

Flashback

"Alright, be brave," Ryou told himself. "Be bold!"

He slowly popped his head from out of the water and looked around cautiously.

'Where is he?' Ryou thought in disappointment.

"Ah ha!" a gruff voice yelled out scaring Ryou out of hi wits. "I knew you were real!"

Ryou turned around to see his evil looking twin smirking at him.

"Uhh, hi?" Ryou said waving at the human.

"Everyone thinks my brain is fucked up, but here you are," Bakura laughed maniacally. "Now to capture you!"

"Ahh!" Ryou dived back into th water, as Bakura plunged into the water.

Bakura, being the money hungry idiot that he was, went head first into freezing cold water.

Ryou couldn't burst out laughing, if he wasn't so scared.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Bakura called out before swearing about the cold. "God dammit, I lost the bastard already."

'He certainly doesn't know what manners are,' Ryou thought to himself. 'Why am I hiding from him, anyways? I could easily out swim him, and I doubt he could actually capture me.'

Apprehensively, Ryou swam up to the angry, miserable human.

Bakura noticed him and tried to grab the merman. "Get over here, you bastard!"

'I wonder how he would carry me on shore,' Ryou thought.

Since the question was bugging him, Ryou went up closer to Bakura, who took the opportunity to grab him.

Once he did, both of the albino haired boys began to sink, not that Ryou cared.

Bakura, however, grew more pissed by the second and decided to let go of his cash ticket so he could live.

Ryou followed him on the way up, just in case Bakura got tired or something.

Once they surfaced, Bakura muttered, "You just wanna torture me, you sick bastard."

Ryou knew even less about the human language than Yugi, but by the tone of voice, Ryou could tell Bakura wasn't as fond of him as himself.

He was wrong, though. Although Bakura wasn't one who wants to share his feelings often, he still had them.

"Bas-tard?" Ryou repeated finally.

"What?" Bakura spat out.

"Bastard," Ryou said again.

Bakura just stared at the strange creature before smirking.

"Looks like you don't know much about humans," Bakura commented. "I guess I could teach you a thing or two about us."

Flashback Ends

"After that, he just taught me a few human words, and I think he asked me to come back later tonight," Ryou concluded with a smile.

"Some love attraction you got building there," Anzu joked.

"Well, at least I found someone who cares...kinda," Ryou argued.

While the two began to bicker with one another, looked down at the sea floor in sadness.

'I'm glad at least one of us found someone they would stick up for,' Yugi thought sadly.

He then noticed something sparkle at him in the sand.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Yugi swam down to examine the shiny object.

Anzu and Ryou were too into their argument to notice their small companion missing.

Yugi was shocked to see the item before him.

'It's that golden puzzle box Anzu gave me!' he thought in amazement. 'Maybe this is a sign.'

He opened up the box, to find all sorts of golden puzzle pieces.

Yugi sat down on the sand and began to assemble it as fast as he could.

'The sooner I complete it, the sooner I can make a wish,' he thought determinedly.

Sonya had told him that if you ever complete a puzzle, you could make a wish. Maybe it would come true, maybe not.

Yugi was willing to try, thought. Besides, this puzzle looked magical.

By now Ryou and Anzu noticed Yugi was sitting down on the floor.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Anzu asked swimming towards him.

"I'm completing the puzzle you gave me," he answered not bothering to look up at her. "The sooner I complete it, the sooner I can wish to be with Yami."

"Yugi, you know it's dangerous," Anzu said with worry in her voice.

"I thought you were into the surface world as much as Yugi," Ryou said confused.

"I was, but hearing Kisara's story made me grateful for what we have down here," she told them. "Please Yugi, you may be making a mistake."

That's when Yugi grabbed the puzzle and the box and began to swim off.

"I'm tired of people scolding me like a child," he told them. "I found someone who loves me as I love him. Why can't you be happy for me?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Anzu cried. "You mean so much to us, Yugi. I don't know what we- I would do if I lost you!"

Anzu swam away in tears after yelling at him.

Yugi realized she had stronger feelings for him than he thought.

"Maybe you should listen to Anzu," Ryou suggested quietly. "We don't really know what we're getting into."

"Ryou, we love them," Yugi whispered. "Wouldn't you want to keep that love strong?"

Ryou just shrugged sadly, and also swam off, leaving Yugi alone to work on the puzzle.

It took nearly half the day to complete it, but when he did, Yugi beamed with pride.

"Wait until I show Yami," he said to himself swimming towards the docks.

He saw the familiar tri-colored hair, and distant crimson eyes.

Yugi leaped out of the water in front of his crush, and dove back down in an enchanting display.

Yami just smiled when the young merman appeared before him.

"Nice trick," Yami commented. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Yugi had told him whenever mermen or mermaids did that, they were extremely over joyed.

Yami could only assume it was because they would spend some time together.

"Guess what Yami," Yugi said excitedly.

"What?"

"I completed this puzzle I found today!" he exclaimed showing off the gold puzzle pyramid in his hands.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuunnn! Isn't that a little surprising twist? Nothing major, but still something. Anywho, I plan to make at least five more chapters before this story comes to a close, and hopefully the writer's block for my other stories comes to an end. That's partly the reason why I wrote this fic. I wanted something to write, but I have the worst writer's block imaginable. The other reason I'm writing this is because I'm obsessed with mermaids right now. That's about all I have to say for now. I'll be sure to update tomorrow:-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, I've completed yet another chapter! I'm so proud of myself, I think I'll go eat some ice cream or something. My cold went a couple of days ago, due to the weather being over ninety degrees most likely. I've also come up with another story while sitting on my bed yesterday! Hurray for continuous good things happening to me! I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"This is your puzzle?" Yugi asked in astonishment.

Yami nodded his head, before touching the millennium item.

"This is the object I dropped into the ocean, when that girl saved me," Yami told him. "I was so intent on solving it, I would even risk my life for it."

Yugi frowned at the mention of Sonya, but put on a happy face and saying, "Well, I'm glad I could bring it back to you."

Yami shook his head and said, "I want you to keep it. As a token of our friendship."

Yugi blushed at the answer and asked, "You'd really give it to me?"

"Of course," Yami assured. "Besides, knowing me I's probably lose it again."

They both laughed, before Yami told him to wait for him for a few minutes.

'I'd wait an eternity for you,' Yugi thought admiring him from a far.

Looking out into the ocean, Yugi thought back to what everyone said about his love.

'I'll show them our love can prosper,' Yugi stated determinedly. 'Then they'll have more faith in love, perhaps.'

He sighed before thinking, 'I wish Sonya and Anzu could see how happy I am being around Yami. Then they'd see we're meant to be together.'

Yami came back with a genuine smile spread across his face.

"When I was suppose to complete the millennium puzzle," he explained, "I was to attach it this chain to wear around my neck."

He took the puzzle from Yugi and attached it to a thin, golden chain.

"Although it looks pretty weak, it can handle a good amount of weight," Yami assured Yugi while placing it upon the merman's neck. "There, it suits you well."

"Thank you," Yugi said timidly. "I'll always wear it and keep it close to my heart."

"That's all I can ask of you," Yami told him with a smile.

Yugi couldn't help himself, and pounced onto Yami. He was surprised by his own action, but couldn't help but embrace his love. Yugi's smile grew bigger once he felt arms wrap around him in a warm, secure hug.

"Thank you, for everything," Yugi whispered snuggling into his chest.

Yami just patted his wet, silky hair. "Thank you for being such a loyal friend."

The two stayed in each other's arms for a long time, before Yugi finally got up.

"It's just about time I should go back," he whispered.

"Promise to come back tomorrow?" Yami asked with a grin.

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed. "I look forward to it every second."

"Glad to hear it," Yami chuckled.

With one last look at Yami, Yugi forced himself to go back where he belonged. To him, it was his prison cell.

"Good-bye, Yami!" he called out once he was in the water.

"See ya later!" Yami yelled back waving.

Although he hated going back to the ocean, the previous event made him dance around happily.

Heck, every time he came back after being around Yami made him want to dance. This time, however, he had received a gift of love.

Holding the puzzled close to his heart, Yugi began to daydream of him and Yami being on the surface together.

He was getting so into it, he didn't notice Ryou, who was in the same state of mind as him.

They both bumped into each other and laughed when they noticed each other.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou greeted with a smile. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Yugi asked laughing still holding onto his puzzle. "Well, it looks like you found me."

They continued to be giggly and childish, until Ryou killed it.

"I figured out how we can be with our crushes," Ryou grinned.

"How?"Yugi asked with interest and a smile.

"Magic from a sea warlock," Ryou answered cutely.

Yugi wasn't so smiley anymore, though. "A warlock?"

Ryou grew serious, too. "Yeah, they offered me to come."

"Ryou, this could be dangerous," Yugi warned.

"I know, but it's all in the name of love," Ryou stated. "I'd do anything to be with Bakura for the rest of my life."

"I thought he was a jerk," Yugi said puzzled.

"He is at first, but once you get to know him he has a fuzzy, warm center," Ryou explained.

Yugi gave him an unconvinced look.

"Okay, maybe not fuzzy and warm, but he's not a complete barbarian," Ryou corrected. "So what do you say."

"I-I'm not sure," Yugi admitted. "It sounds great, but I need some time to think."

"Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow at the coral reef community early tomorrow morning, okay?" Ryou explained.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Yugi confirmed.

"See ya then, Yugi," Ryou said swimming off.

"Bye, Ryou!"

'Wow, I have a chance be with my beloved Yami,' Yugi thought. 'Will I risk everything just as Kisara did, only to result in heartbreak?'

He shook his head, scolding himself of thinking so poorly about his Yami.

'He wouldn't break my heart,' Yugi assured himself. 'We know each other, unlike Kisara and Seto. Our love will flourish!'

He looked at his puzzle and held it close to his heart like he had promised a few moments earlier with Yami.

"It would be wonderful to be by your side though" Yugi said. "You could show me all you know of the world up above."

Thinking back, Yugi said, "You could teach me how to dance, or take me out to one of those restaurants."

Yugi started to absentmindedly dance with the puzzle, pretending it was Yami.

"My Yami, I never knew you were so good at doing the waltz," Yugi laughed. "What a gentleman you are."

Continuing to dance in his own little world, Yugi didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him with interest.

"Oh Yami," Yugi giggled. "You shouldn't be saying such naughty words. Afterall, that wouldn't be very mature of you, my prince."

He brought puzzle up to his face, before slowly pushing it back. "Now, now, let's not be to hasty."

Looking at it he smiled before saying, "Alright, just this once."

He brought it back up to his face, and placed his soft, warm lips onto the cool golden item, kissing it passionately.

"Yugi!" a voice cried startling him.

"Sonya!" he yelped. "What-huh-It isn't what it looks like!"

"I can't believe you," she yelled. "How could you fall for him so hard!? I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Yam is a good person-"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "He's a human, you're a merman! They don't go together!"

"But I love him!" Yugi blurted out by accident.

That was the last straw for Sonya, as Yugi covered his mouth his his hand.

"I-I didn't completely mean that," Yugi tried to cover. "It just slipped."

She swam over to him and growled, "After all I've done for you, you're gonna throw your life away for some human you barely know?"

"I-I love him," Yugi whispered. "And that should be enough for you!"

She looked down at the puzzled and hissed, "I recognize that pyramid. He gave it to you."

"Sonya, please don't!" Yugi cried in vain.

It was too late, as she ripped it off his neck in blind fury and threw it as hard as she could against a nearby rock. It shattered to pieces, as did Yugi's heart.

The two siblings just glared at each for a few minutes, before Yugi burst into tears.

"How could you?" he sobbed. "You don't even know him!"

He swam away in tears, as Sonya stood her ground.

Once he was out of site, she broke down to tears herself.

'My little Yugi,' she sighed. 'What a horrid curse this love is.'

"_You don't even know him!"_

That outburst echoed fresh in her mind.

"I think it's about time I have a little reunion," she told herself swimming off.

* * *

(Sniffle) She broke the puzzle. Oh well, I'm the one who wrote it, so why complain? I have a question, by the way. What do people mean when they call an OC a 'Mary Sue?' I never heard of it before, and I just started writing like, three months ago or something. Anyone care to explain? Anyways, please review cause it gives me a purpose to write:-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's chapter seven for you all. It only took like three hours to write, before my brain went dead. Oh, and I have an important announcement to make after this chapter, so be sure to read the thing I wrote on the bottom, okay? I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi sped off to where he was suppose to meet Ryou.

'I know it's early,' Yugi thought. 'But I'd go anywhere to get away from her.'

He stopped by the coral reef community and tried to stop his tears from flowing.

'I can't believe she broke it!' Yugi bitterly thought. 'I can understand her resentment on me being in love, but she didn't have to destroy my...our puzzle.'

Looking off into the distance, he saw Anzu swimming slowly with pearly tears dropping down her smooth, flawless skin as well.

'Why's she crying?' Yugi thought with worry.

"Anzu?" he called out. "What's wrong?"

Anzu recognized Yugi's voice and swam over to him quickly.

"Yugi, Ryou told me about your plan to see that warlock," she explained wiping her tears away. "Why would you risk it?"

"For love," Yugi replied sternly. "We belong together, Anzu."

"How do you know?" Anzu demanded. "You could be heading into danger."

Yugi was getting really tired of all this 'too dangerous' crap and decided to make it clear.

"Because we love each other!" he snapped. "What do I have to do to make everyone understand that!"

"We care about you Yugi," Anzu replied quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Yugi's anger quickly dissolved away, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me," he comforted. "We've always had dangerous adventures like this. Why don't you come along with us?"

Anzu shook her head sadly. "I belong here, Yugi. We're mystical creatures of the deep, not the shore."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked heartbroken. "I'd love it if you would come."

"I just can't," she whispered. "But I'll never forget you, and I hope you won't forget us."

"How could I?" Yugi asked. "You're my best and most trusted friend."

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou called swimming as fast as he could. "What are you doing here so earlier?"

When Ryou got there, he looked nervous, but somewhat confident.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Yugi answered.

"I guess I got a bit... antsy," Ryou replied. "Hey Anzu, are you coming along, too?"

"I'm gonna stay here," she told him. "I belong here, after all."

"Sad to hear it," he said frowning. "How about you, Yugi?"

Yugi was silent for a few minutes looking at Ryou's longing, chestnut eyes, and then Anzu's sad, desperate sapphire ones.

"I'm... gonna do it," he answered finally.

Ryou smiled, but Anzu's dismay was grew noticeable, as she began to sob again.

"Oh Anzu," Ryou quietly said. "We'll never forget you."

"No, never," Yugi added hugging her.

Ryou joined in on the group hug.

"I understand... you have to... follow your hearts," Anzu said in between tears. "But I'll... always think... of you two."

"We'll always think of you, too," Yugi said hugging tighter.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, before breaking apart.

"You think that the sea warlock would mind if we were a bit early?" Yugi asked his albino friend.

"Nope."

Right before they started to swim off, Anzu yelled, "Wait!"

She swam over to them, and gave them each a seashell bracelet.

"This way, we'll always remember our friendship," she explained. "And you'll also remember where you came from."

They smiled at Anzu, before she kissed Ryou on the cheek, but Yugi got a quick peck on the lips.

She swam away fast, tears flowing behind her.

"You sure you want to go through with this," Ryou asked looked at his blushing friend.

"I'm sure."

---

Sonya swam around the sea anxiously.

'What if he doesn't remember me?' she thought nervously. 'Then again, will I be able to go on the surface world after more than ten years avoiding it?'

She remembered that Yugi told her that Yami was by the docks, and currently, she was right below them.

'I'll drop by, say hi, get some information out of him, then disappear for good,' she planned. 'Who am I kidding? Plans never work out the way you want them to!'

That's when she heard someone talking above her.

'That must be him,' she thought. 'What's he saying?'

Slowly, she went up higher, until she broke to the surface, and went up high enough for her eyes to be exposed.

Looking around, she noticed some things changed since she was last up there.

There were many more houses by the ocean, and a huge Kaiba Corp building had been built close by, too. There were still many boats sailing about the water, and cute father-son fishing trips, too. She always liked the way the two bonded.

Family was a great thing to have, and she would help anyone to keep their family complete. That was why she had saved Yami when he was younger. She was intrigued by how close he was to his father and rescued him to make sure they stayed together.

'Speaking of Yami,' she thought turning her attention to the docks.

There, her emerald eyes met with spiky wild hair, and a lone figure looking out into the sparkling sea.

'My has he grown up,' Sonya thought. 'No wonder Yugi likes him so much!'

Making her last decision on whether to go or not, Sonya reminded herself about Yugi and swam slowly over to Yami.

As she swam closer, she heard him talking.

"It's been a long time since I saw you," his deep voice commented. "I'm hoping someday I could meet you. I think Yugi might know you, and I hope he delivered my message to you."

"He did," she spoke out.

Yami jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

He looked down at the red haired mermaid and gasped. "I-it's you!"

"Wow, you've grown into some young man," she complimented. "I can still remember you as a small child, though."

"I can't believe it's you!" he cried out. "How did you-"

"Yugi told me," Sonya reminded him. "I thought I would drop by for a visit."

Yami smiled at the mention of the young merman's name. "That was nice... no, generous of him."

Sonya smiled at his gratitude to see her. "I'm glad to see you don't fear the ocean."

"I could never," Yami said shaking his head. "I feel too connected to it."

"It is quite a beauty, huh?" she replied looking off into the distance.

"I wanted to thank you," he finally blurted out. "For rescuing me."

"Your welcome, Yami," she said with a smile. "You looked like you needed some help."

Yami chuckled a bit before asking, "Do you know where Yugi found my puzzle?"

A pang of guilt went through Yami''s heart at the mention of the golden item.

"His friend gave it to him, I think," she answered.

"I feel a bit silly, but I lost it again in the sea," he told her. "At least, that's what I tell people."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonya asked curiously.

"I was hoping that perhaps you would find it, and then have a clue that I'm still alright," he explained with a blush. "Or perhaps a thank you gift, kind of thing."

Boy was that a slap in the face for someone who just busted it into a million pieces.

"Why'd you give it to Yugi?" she asked. "If it was my gift, why place it upon his neck."

"For two reasons," Yami answered. "One, I was hoping you would see it, and it would spark back any memories of me."

The torture just kept coming to Sonya.

"Two, I wanted Yugi to have it as a token of our strong friendship," he summed up. "He's one of my most special friend, after all. He did save me, like you did all those years ago."

"Must be a family thing," Sonya laughed. "Yugi's my younger brother."

"Really?" Yami asked surprised. "He never really mentioned you."

"We haven't been going off very well towards each other, lately," she explained. "It's mostly my fault though. I'm a bit of the short tempered, overly protective type."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be alright," Yami comforted. "Yugi's a nice kid."

Sonya was surprised at Yami's thoughts of Yugi.

Before she could asked anything, Yami beat her to the punch. "You know, I never got to know your name, or how you learned how to talk so fluently."

"Well, when I was younger, I was the rebellious dreamer like Yugi is now," she explained. "So I would always sneak out with my friend, Jounouchi, and we would learn all sorts of things about the surface world."

"Jounouchi?" Yami asked surprised. "But he's a human."

"But he _was _merman at one time," she told him. "He kinda got caught up on love and found out a way to become human."

"Mai..." Yami whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Mai Valentine," Yami told her. "She was the girl Jou would always chase after."

Sonya nodded her head. "Yep, he was in mad love with her, and traded off his old life for her."

Yami saw the sadness in her eyes and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "At least he found happiness, right?"

"Yeah," Sonya said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Sonya."

"Sonya," Yami repeated smiling.

'I can't believe I told a human my name!' she yelled out in her mind. 'Yami does seem like a good boy, though.'

"Hey, Yami?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sonya?"

"Going back to Yugi for a moment," she said. "Do you... love him?"

Yami looked into her anxious eyes, before sighing.

She couldn't read the emotion on his face, or the tone in his voice.

"Sonya, there's something I've got to tell you."

---

"Here we are, Yugi," Ryou informed his friend once they were near a dark, spooky cavern.

There were all sorts of carnivorous fish swimming around, and most of them didn't look very friendly.

"It's kinda creepy down here," Yugi said shivering. "Don't you think?"

Before Ryou could answer, a voice echoed, "That's what makes it a perfect lair for a dark warlock!"

* * *

Wow, two cliffhangers in one chapter! What will Yami announce, who is the warlock I have chosen (not pegasus, cause everyone uses him!). Now, the important thingy I have to tell you is that I will be on vacation for a week, starting tomorrow. So, being the evil person that I am, I'll leave you in suspense for a week. That doesn't mean you can't review and tell me how cruel I am, so go ahead and review!! When I come back, hopefully I'll come back to a bunch of reviews. That would be cool. Anywho, see you next week:-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hizzah! I have finally finished this long awaited chapter. Vacation kinda stunk for me. I had sunburn, had to babysit, and I got blisters all over my feet. The only one who really like the vacation was probably my dog. Oh well, I always have next summer to look forward to. I'll be gong to my homeland, Poland! Until then, I shall be trying to write up my stories. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou both shivered when they heard the deep, creepy voice.

"Well, i-it can be q-quite roomy if you c-close your eyes," Ryou stuttered.

From out of the shadows appeared an Egyptian looking man. He wore a long, black robe, and in his hands he carried a rod. He had beach blond hair, and dark violet eyes. His hair was wild and stood up in the air.

"Welcome, pathetic worms," he greeted with a cruel smile. "I hear you have issues."

"We were recommended to you by-"

"I know," the warlock interrupted. "You were sent by the sweet gift of magic."

Yugi and Ryou nodded, both freaked by the evil glint in his dark eyes.

"Come to my office," he beckoned. "We have a lot to talk about."

Slowly following up on the man's offer, Yugi said, "I'm Yugi, and this is Ryou."

"Hi," Ryou squeaked.

"The name is Marik Ishtar," the warlock introduced. "I'll be your torture- I mean savior."

"Marik, you better not be scaring the costumers!" a voice called out.

"I'm not, you fool!" Marik screamed back. "Just chatting!"

"You better not be," the voice answered.

Marik turned the two boys, with a smirk on his face. "That would be my brother, Malik. Don't mind the brainless twit."

"I heard that!"

Out from the other room came a similar looking Egyptian, only hair less wild and looking a lot more sane.

"Sorry about Marik," Malik apologized. "He's the crazy one in our family."

Marik just snorted before asking, "So what do you brats want, anyways?"

"We heard you could help us," Ryou said timidly.

"We wish to become humans-" Yugi added.

"So that you can be united with your loved ones, and spent the rest of your lives on shore," Marik finished.

"Uhh, pretty much," Yugi said quietly.

"No problem," Malik beamed. "First, we must discuss the payment!"

"Payment?" Ryou croaked.

"Hey, Kisara had to pay," Marik said. "Why not you mortals?"

"You know about Kisara?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, our dear granny preformed the spell," Malik stated proudly.

"Wow," Ryou said in surprise. "What an... honor."

"You bet your ass it is," Marik smirked. "So what will we take from them, brother?"

Malk shrugged and answered, "Not too sure. It has to be good though."

"Don't you want some money?" Ryou offered with hope.

"Too cheap," Malik told him.

"Our voices?" Yugi asked a bit fearfully.

"We're not going to steal dear grammy's idea," Marik snapped.

The two warlocks continued to ponder hard, before Malik snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he cried. "They've already met their knights in shining armor, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Marik asked.

Just then, a wicked smile appeared on his face.

With a cackle he said, "You are one wicked brother."

The two brothers stared at the young mermen.

"What we want from you," Malik told them.

"Is your memory of the two humans," Marik finished.

"Huh?" Ryou asked.

"I want the memory of the two humans you fell for," Malik repeated. "That way, it'll be a challenge to make them fall in love with you again."

"They won't remember you two, and you'll have to work your way into their hearts again," Marik laughed.

Ryou wasn't very scared of the deal, however. 'They'll only take away their memories? It'll be a piece of cake to make Bakura love me again!'

"You know," Malik said. "While we're at it, let's take away your memory of them, as well."

"What?!" Yugi cried. "Then how will we know who we want to love, if we can't remember them?"

"Calm down, midget-boy," Marik commanded.

"Yeah, the spell works like this,"Malik explained. "You'll all lose your memory of each other, but as soon as your eyes lock onto each other, you'll feel as though you know the person. The love you have for that person will reflect on how much you can remember on the person."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryou asked.

"If you love him a lot, you'll know enough about him to know that's who you've been looking for," Malik tried to explain better. "It's complicated, but you'll get it when it actually happens."

"So it's kinda love it first sight?" Yugi asked.

"You can think of it that way," Malik said.

"So what do you say?"Marik asked. "We got a deal."

"A little more info couldn't hurt," Ryou said quietly.

Marik growled impatiently. He wanted to get this over with quickly.

Malik, however, was more than cooperative with their questions. Not everyday you make a deal with a warlock, after all.

"Our terms are like this," Malik told them. "You'll turn into humans, but not very easily. Excruciatingly horrid pain will take place during the transformation. Your tail will basically split into two lean, perfectly sculpted legs."

"Well, at least there's a good outcome," Yugi assured his, now green with sickness, friend, Ryou."

"Even after the transformation, every step you take will feel like you're stepping on sharp, pointy pieces of glass. Only you can feel and see the trail of crimson blood caused by it."

"Ouch," Marik hissed before laughing.

"Shut up!" Malik told him with a scowl. "Anyways, you're mission is to get the one you love to love you back, and eventually marry that person. Until then, the pain stays, and the memory is gone."

"What if we don't succeed?" Ryou asked.

"It's shadow realm time!" Marik laughed.

"Shadow... realm?" Yugi gulped. "I thought Kisara was turned to sea foam."

"She was," Malik told him. "But you two aren't Kisara."

Oh the irony of that statement.

"Your soul will basically wander around the horrors of the shadow realm, alone and miserable," Marik told them smiling.

"So what do you say?" Malik asked presenting to them a contract and pen.

Ryou was actually the first one to answer, surprisingly.

"I agree," he stated bravely.

"Then sign, worm," Marik commanded.

Ryou did, quickly and neatly.

Marik handed him a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Drink this before sunset, and then the spell will take effect on you and your little love toy.

Ryou blushed, but took the bottle shakily.

"Thanks," he squeaked before turning to his friend. "Are you gonna sign, Yugi?"

Looking at the contract, Yugi sighed. "If I become a human, I'll never see Sonya again."

"Sure you will," Malik told him. "That blond kid still sees you, right?"

"I suppose you're right," Yugi said. "Still, I wish I could say good-bye."

"There's still time," Malik told him with a warm smile. "You have until sunset."

"C'mon kid, just sign it!" he told him.

Yugi looked at the contract and picked up the pen.

Unlike Ryou, he slowly wrote his name and fought back any tears threatening to fall.

"Here's the potion, same deal," Marik told him shoving the potion into his hands.

"Good luck," Malik told him. "I hope you two find happiness."

"Thank you," Ryou and Yugi called exiting the cavern. "Thank you for all your help!"

"Heh, what poor suckers," Marik chuckled. "Can't wait to get their souls."

Malik just stayed quiet, as he watched the two mermen disappear.

"Malik, Marik!" a voice called out. "I hope you two didn't just threaten anyone's lives with the shadow realm again!"

"No, sister," Marik yelled back. "We were just... uh playing strip poker!"

"That's disgusting," Malik told him. "How could you tell her that!"

Marik just shrugged and said, "It's still believable."

"True."

---

Ryou and Yugi were making their way towards the surface world.

"Listen, Ryou," Yugi said, "we need to find Bakura and Yami, so we can spend time with them quickly."

Ryou nodded and added, "We wouldn't want to be with some stranger, too. Good thinking Yugi."

It was then they realized they had to split up.

"I hope we can see each other again," Yugi said getting a bit teary eyed.

"Don't worry, whatever happens we'll always be best friends," Ryou assured with a hug.

"Right," Yugi said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, and best of luck to you, too," Ryou said heading off into another direction.

With one last look at Ryou swimming off, Yugi made his way towards the docks.

Yami was, of course, there, but he had a large smile on his face.

'I wonder why he's so happy,' Yugi thought. 'Oh well, it's almost sunset.'

Yugi was a mile or so away from Yami and opened up the bottle.

With one last look at the sea, he downed the potion.

---

Sonya swam as fast as she, searching everywhere for Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi where are you?!" she cried out in panic.

'This is all my fault,' she whined. 'If I wasn't such a hot head, Yugi would know the truth by now. I ope he didn't do anything drastic.'

Swimming around frantically, Soya bumped right into a sobbing Anzu.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. "Do you know where Yugi went.

Puffy, red sapphire eyes looked up into her concerned emerald ones.

"Yugi and Ryou went to the sea warlock... to become human," she told her.

Sonya's hand touched her chest, feeling as though a sword was plunged into her heart.

"Are you... alright?" Anzu asked between tears.

"Yugi's in trouble," Sonya whispered. "I have to find them before it's too late."

With a burst of speed, she made her way to the only magical duo she knew in the sea.

---

"I'm telling you, there is no way you could blow up that many squirrels," Malik said in disbelief.

"I did!" Marik cried. "How hard is it to believe that I, Marik Ishtar, blew up seventy-eight squirrels with my shadow mag-"

A flash of bubbles startled Malik, as he saw his brother disappear.

He quickly noticed a mermaid holding Marik up by his cloak against the wall.

"Let go lady," Marik demanded.

"Not until you answer my questions,"she hissed. "Did two mermen come by here? One had soft brown eyes and white hair. The other spiky, tri-color hair with large, amethyst eyes."

"Yeah," Malik answered. "They just left. They came for a human potion, right?"

Sonya dropped Marik, who fell on his butt and directed her attention on Malik.

"You didn't give them a potion... right?" she asked fearfully.

"I did," Malik replied slowly. "We made a bargain."

"What bargain?" she demanded.

"They have to find love, or go to the shadow realm."

Sonya closed her eyes before saying, "Call it off, now."

"We cannot, for the potion has taken effect."

The three of them turned to an Egyptian looking woman. "I apologize for my brothers' stupidity, but I'm afraid it is too late to undo the damage done."

"There has to be a way to break the deal," she cried. "Please, my little brother is in danger!"

"I will try," the woman assured. "Marik, Malik, you will help, too."

"Yes Ishizu," they both groaned in unison.

"Get moving," she commanded. "I am sorry, mermaid."

"Thank you for your help," Sonya whispered with flowing tears. "I best be off for now."

"If we find anything, we'll be sure to contact you!" Ishizu called a Sonya swam away.

'Yugi, I'm so sorry,' she sobbed. 'Please, come back to the sea.'

* * *

That's pretty much it. A bit confusing, I know, but I'll clear it up next chapter. I didn't want to do the traditional voice taking away thing, so I took their memory instead. Plus, a little bit of the shadow realm was placed in because, come on, it's Yami Marik we're talking about here! Sorry of they were OOC. I'm not very evil, and all they do is control minds throughout their time on the show. No mind slaves in this story, so not very easy personality to figure out. Anyways, please review:-) 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, I finally figured out what to write! Sorry for getting a bit slower on the whole, updating thing. I've started writing up a new story, trying to think of ideas for other stories, and prolonging the day when I start my summer homework. Definitely not looking forward to that! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"AHH!" Yugi screamed. 

Malik wasn't kidding when he said the pain would be almost unbearable.

He watched as the scaled sank into his skin, and turned into a pale color of skin. His once stunning tail was splitting evenly in to, turning the water around him into a light color of crimson. The process was slow, and didn't let up on any of the pain.

'It's all worth it,' he thought starting to swim up to shore warily. 'It's all gonna be worth the pain and suffering.'

Slowly, his mind became a haze of the events that occurred.

The warlocks' voices were becoming a faint and distance echo in his mind.

When he finally got to the shore, he had forgotten all the events that happened earlier, and just stared up at the sky dazed.

'I'm a human,' he thought with a smile. 'But for what purpose?'

He let out a small groan, as the stinging sensation in his new legs continue to torture him.

That's when he heard footsteps and concerned, deep voice talk to him.

"Oh Ra! Are you alright?" the booming voice asked.

'Such a familiar voice,' Yugi thought. 'Where have I heard it before.'

By now his eyelids feel shut, and he only listened to the voice.

"Hold on!" the voice told him. "I'll help you over to my place."

Yugi feel into a deep sleep after feeling a cloth being draped over him.

Yami had place his jacket over the strange boy and gently picked him up in his arms.

'He's so light,' Yami thought amazed. 'I hope I can nurse him back to health. Then I can learn more about this strangely familiar child.'

---

Opening his eyes slowly, Yugi stayed dazed in the soft, warm bed.

'Was it all a dream?' he asked himself.

To check, he began to wiggly his toes, causing a smile to appear on his face.

'I'm finally a human!' his mind shouted in pure joy. 'Wait until I show Ryou, Sonya, and... Anzu.'

His excitement died, realizing he could never show his face around there.

'I would put them in danger,'he thought. 'Besides, they must think I have abandoned them.'

Yugi sunk deeper into the pillow and sighed.

'Sonya probably still hates my guts,' Yugi told himself. 'Too bad I don't remember why.'

Suddenly, Yugi heard the door open, and his savior appeared before him.

The tan man had a worried look upon his face, until he saw Yugi was awake.

"You're up!" he exclaimed going to Yugi's side. "I knew you'd wake up. Just a little exhausted, huh?"

Yugi stared deep into those caring, crimson eyes.

'Those exotic jewels,' he thought. 'I've them before... as though it was in a dream.'

While Yugi stared into his eyes, Yami examined Yugi as well.

'Something about this boy just seems to be... familiar,' he thought. 'Those innocent, amethyst jewels just hold a memory to me.'

He broke the silence though, saying, "My name is Yami, by the way."

Yugi stared at the hand Yami presented to him. 'Yami,' he thought in puzzlement.

That's when a click went off. 'YAMI!'

It was like a slap in the face. 'His name is... and he's taught me... and I love him!'

Yugi's attention went back on the hand in front of him. 'Oh no, I forgot all those things Yami taught me!'

So Yugi took Yami's hand, with his two hands and examined it to see if anything was there.

"Uhh, it's a hand shake," Yami told him.

Yugi just stared at him blankly and asked, "Hand... shake?"

'What an angelic voice,' Yami thought. 'I need him to tell me his name.'

"Yeah, we greet each other like this," he explained taking the boy's small hand in his own and shaking it up and down.

"Hi, I'm Yami," he said with a smile. "Now tell me your name."

"Yugi," the boy replied shaking his hand much more faster and enthusiastically.

'Yugi...'

"So what happened to you, Yugi?" Yami asked. "What were you doing on the shore wet... and naked?"

'Should I explain everything?' Yugi thought bitting his bottom lip in a cute fashion. 'No, it might endanger the others.'

"I-I don't... remember," Yugi replied. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't completely lying. He wasn't exactly sure how he became a human, but the fuzziness of his mind grew more and more clear around Yami.

"That's horrible!" Yami exclaimed. "Do you have a home around here."

Yugi shook his head frowning. "I don't really have a home at all."

Yami gasped and said sternly, "Then you can live here with me. I won't mind a bit. How old are you?"

'119 years old,' Yugi thought knowing that would be surreal for Yami.

"19," Yugi replied.

'Whoa, he looks way younger than that!' Yami exclaimed.

"How weird," Yami chuckled. "I'm twenty!"

Yugi smiled at him, and then asked, "You would really let me into your home?"

"Of course," Yami assured. "Mana and I wouldn't mind a bit!"

"Who's Mana?" Yugi asked.

Before Yami could answer, the phone began to ring, and Yami excused himself.

While he was alone, Yugi noticed a note on the desk next to him.

He picked it up and opened it.

'Oh great,' Yugi groaned. 'I can't read human.'

He placed the note back where he found it, which was in front of a picture.

Yugi picked it up and examined it closely.

Joey was in it, kissing a blushing blond girl on the cheek. Then there were three people he didn't recognize. One brunette with a spike on his head, and an Egyptian brunette hugging another Egyptian girl. Yami was in there, too. He was standing next to Ryou's evil twin, Bakura.

'I wonder how Ryou is doing now,' Yugi thought worried about his friend.

"That's at Jou's, the blond guy, wedding," a deep voice said.

Yugi continued to look at the picture, and saw everyone was dressed up nicely. The blond girl was wearing a white dress and veil on her head.

"Wedding?" Yugi repeated.

"It's a ceremony for two people to get married," he explained. "It holds a special bond after words. Some last throughout the years, but some sort of never work out."

"Who are they?" Yugi asked pointing to the strange people.

"The girl Jou married is Mai," Yami told him. "That guy is called Honda, and the two Egyptians are Mahad and Mana."

"Mana?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, they're siblings," Yami told him. "They've got one strong bond, too. They'd do anything for each other."

Yugi eyes grew depressed and fell towards the floor.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked with concern.

"I used to have a loving sister, too," Yugi explained. "Until we got into a fight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yami said taking Yugi's hand in his. "I'm sure it'll work out, though."

'Where have I heard this sibling trouble before?' he thought sarcastically. 'Hmm, maybe there's a connection.'

Yugi smiled at him, before asking, "Can you help me work these things?"

He pointed down to his legs.

"You ready to walk?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head eagerly, and Yami began help out the younger.

"First, try to stand up," he advised.

When Yugi's feet touched the floor, his excitement grew. 'At last, I'll know the joy of walking!'

Once he got up, though, it wasn't so glamorous.

It felt like he just stepped onto a thousand sharp pieces of glass.

He hissed a bit in pain, but quiet enough so Yami didn't hear. 'I don't want him to worry, or ask too many questions.'

Walking was worse. With each step, his feet became even more sore and had a pain which could only be described as if you were walking on fire.

He saw the blood he was beginning to lose, but Yami didn't.

'That's right,' Yugi thought. 'Malik told me only I could see the truth, but all he sees is a graceful being.'

Yami smiled, as he watched Yugi get the hang of walking. Pretty soon, it was hard to imagine him never being able to walk in his life.

Yugi also noticed that he had a pair of overgrown pants and shirt on him.

'I even look like a human!' he thought excitedly.

"Sorry about how big it is on you," Yami apologized. "We're a little different in clothes size."

'Even if it does make you look cuter,' Yami thought.

"Where can we get more... clothes?" Yugi asked struggling to remember words.

"Ever been out shopping in the city?" Yami asked with a smirk.

* * *

Hizzah for being close to finishing this story! Then I'll focus on Mending a Broken Heart and THEN I'll finish Blinded by Hate (hopefully). After that, my newes story shall make it's entrance. Boy is that a long time from now! If you wanna know what it's about, it's on my profile. Enough about that, please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

At long last, I've finally finished this chapter! I had half of it written up for like the last five days, but every time I went to work on it (when I remembered it) I would have to go or do something! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Walking was a living hell for Yugi. He would look behind him and feel sick to his stomach at the the long, red trail left behind. 

'At least no one else can see.'

Looking back up at Yami, who held his hand and dragged him along the city, Yugi became a bit confused by the spell.

'How come I remember so much more and quicker than Yami?' Yugi asked himself. 'Maybe it's a merman thing. I mean, humans are a bit more thicker than the merman species.'

It made some sense, he guessed. 'Maybe Malik's potion gave me a side effect of temporary hazy mind, but Yami's memory stolen.'

They had already picked out clothes for him.

Blue jeans, a sky blue t-shirt, and sneakers that didn't fall off his feet finally.

The also got other essential like socks and boxers.

Yami told him he wanted to introduce him to his other friends.

"You'll like them," Yami assured. "They're a bunch of nice people, with fun personalities, besides Bakura."

"Bakura?" Yugi questioned. "Will I meet him, too?"

'Maybe Ryou's with him!'

"Maybe," Yami said. "He told me that he had something to take care of first."

'Ryou.'

"Don't worry about it, though," Yami said. "You'll meet him too, eventually."

They went over to the park at Domino, and Yugi was amazed by his surroundings.

"Yami, where are we?" he asked watching squirrels in fascination. "And what are those things?"

"This is a park and that's a squirrel," Yami explained confused by the question. "Haven't you ever been to one?"

"Nope."

"What a deprived child!" a voice cried.

"Hey Mahad!" Yami exclaimed with a bright smile that made Yugi want to faint. "What's up?"

"Just got here," Mahad said. "Traffic was killer. Hey, is that the guy you were talking about?"

"Yep, this is Yugi," Yami introduced. "Yugi, this is Mahad."

"The one from the... pic-ture?" Yugi asked trying to get the language down.

"Picture?" Mahad asked.

"There was a wedding," Yugi explained. "For people who want to get married and create a special bond, but sometimes it doesn't work out and-"

"Slow down!" Mahad chuckled. "Man are you enthusiastic about weddings."

Yugi just smiled at Mahad and added, "You were there with your sister, Mana."

"Yeah, she ticked me off a lot," Mahad commented. "Always picking on how straight my tie was on."

"Tie?"

Before Mahad could explain, a squeal was heard.

"Oh Yami, he's so cute!"

Yugi didn't know what happened. One minute he was just standing there, the next he was being strangled by a pretty, blond lady.

"You're like the innocent, adorable version of Yami!" she exclaimed pulling on his cheek playfully.

"Hey!"

"Not that you're not adorable or anything," she added defensively.

She let go of the confused ex-merman and smiled at him.

"My name is Mai, hun," she said.

Yugi returned the smile and said, "Yugi."

"You know, you could pass off as Yami's younger brother," she informed him.

"Umm, that's nice," Yugi replied.

'I wish I could be more than that, though,' he thought.

"Hey Mai!" a familiar voice called. "Stop smothering the poor kid!"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi called excitedly.

"Yugi?"

"You know each other?" Mahad asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my best buds!" Jou exclaimed pulling Yugi into a friendly headlock.

Yugi just laughed happily and asked, "So what's up Jou!"

"Yugi, how did you...?" he whispered glancing at Yugi's legs.

"I'll tell you later," Yugi whispered back.

Jou let Yugi go and said, "It's great to see you, Yugi. Ain't it, Yami?"

"Yeah, he's a nice kid," Yami replied ruffling Yugi's hair playfully. "I'm glad I got to meet him yesterday, even if it was awkward."

"What are you talkin' about?" Jou asked confused. "You knew him for a long time!"

"What?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi gave Jou a look, and shock his head quickly.

Jounouchi didn't take the hint though.

"Don't you remember, Yugi?" Jou asked. "He saved you from drowning!"

"But that was someone else, wasn't it?" Yami asked keeping the mermaid's identity a secret.

Although he had forgotten about Yugi, Sonya was still in his memory bank, as well as her visit.

"Not then!" Jou exclaimed. "The first time you two met."

Yami and the others were beyond confused, and Yugi was a bit scared about their, soon to come, questioning.

"But, I..."

"You've met," Jou insisted. "Tell 'em, Yug."

Yugi just grabbed Jou's hand and led him away from the others.

"Excuse me," Yugi said dragging the blond along.

"Why doesn't he remember?" Jou asked.

"Jounouchi, the reason why I'm a human now is... because of a spell," Yugi explained. "Yami doesn't remember me, because I it away for a chance to be with him. Just like you and Mai, only you lost your gaming skills."

"I didn't lose them," Jou snapped. "They just became worse from not using them for so long."

"Sorry," Yugi said. "Anyways, I didn't tell Yami who I was, because I'm... afraid."

"Of what?" Jou asked.

"He might reject me, think I'm insane, or... even stop loving me, because I'm different."

"Love ya?" Jou repeated. "Yug, how much do you know about Yami's love life?"

"Not much," Yugi said. "Why?"

Before Jou could explain, Yami appeared before them.

"What didn't you tell me?" he asked going over to Yugi. "I promise I won't leave you."

Yugi just stared into his eyes with sadness.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Jou said. "I'll be taking the peanut gallery with me."

Neither of them really cared, though.

"Yami, can we go to the docks?" Yugi asked. "I want to tell you there."

"Alright," Yami replied gently. "Let's go then."

---

The walk there was a quiet and uncomfortable one.

With each step, Yugi's heart pounded faster and each step was more torturing than the last.

'All those things Jou said,' Yami thought. 'Why do his words still unnerve me?'

'I'm gonna tell him,' Yugi told himself. 'He has the right to know.'

When they got there, Yugi stared deep into Yami's crimson, compassionate eyes.

"Yami, I dont' want to keep secrets from you," the ex-merman explained. "So there's something I must confess to you."

"What is it?" Yami asked taking Yugi's hands in his own tan ones.

"You found me here by the sea," Yugi stared. "And, well, I have this connection to it."

"Go on," Yami urged. "I'm listening."

"Yami, I'm-"

"Yami!" a voice called out.

"Mana!?" Yami exclaimed.

* * *

Being the jerk that I am, I'm leaving you with a cliffy! What role does Mana play in this? First person to get it right wins...the knowledge of being right! Exciting, I know. I plan to update this later on today, or in the morning. Until then review, because it's cool. By the way, I think (which means I could be wrong) that the next chapter will be the last one. A short story, I know, but I have some more story ideas I'm dying to write! So please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are always appreciated:-)  



	11. Chapter 11

At long last I have completed this story. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviews, favorited, and read this story. With your support, this story was made possible. Now here is a fun fact you all should know. At this very moment, my dog, Sparky, is sleeping on my right arm, and has been the whole time I wrote this chapter. So please excuse any spelling error. Blame the dog, not me! Now please enjoy the last chapter. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Off in the distance, was a cute looking Egyptian girl. Long, brown hair bounced with each step she took, as she ran towards the two. 

"Yami!" she cried happily before hugging him.

Yami wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around laughing.

"Mana, you're finally back!" Yami cried. "I've missed you."

"I missed you two, love," she replied before locking lips with him.

"Love?" Yugi asked watching the whole scene with a sinking feeling in his gut.

The couple turned their attention to the confused precense before them.

"Yugi, Mana is my fiancée," Yami explained. "You didn't meet her yet because she was on a trip to Egypt to visit family."

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi," Mana said with a smile. "Yami talked about you on the phone constantly."

Yugi fought back the tears threatening to fall, and put on a fake smile, "It's wonderful to meet you, too. You two make a grat couple."

"We've been the best of friends for the longest time," Mana explained looking into Yami's eyes. "Eventually he got the guts to ask we out and soon, gave me this."

She showed Yugi the flawless diamond ring, which sparkled in the sunlight. Almost taunting him with it's beauty.

"I hope you're relationship will work out," Yugi choked out. "When is the wedding."

"In a few days, right Mana?" Yami answered.

"Yeah," Mana replied. "I got the family together, and every thing's been prepared."

"You'll come, won't you?" Yami asked with hope.

"Y-yeah," Yugi said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

---

For the rest of the day, Yugi sulked about his stupidity.

'I should have known someone like Yami would be taken already,' Yugi cried. 'What chance would someone like me have with someone like him?'

"At least Ryou will get a happy ending," Yugi sobbed.

Yami had informed him that Bakura wouldn't come to the wedding because he and a new found love were 'busy.'

Yugi got up from his bed and quietly made his way to the docks.

When he got there, he sat down, pulled his knees up to his chest, and continued to cry.

"Yugi?" a voice called. "Is that really you?!"

Yugi's head bolted up from the familiar voice.

"Anzu?" he called.

Indeed, it was the mermaid.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked concerned. "Why are you here all alone? Where is Ryou?"

"Ryou is with Bakura," Yugi explained. "Anzu, I've missed you. I wanna go home."

"Why?" Anzu asked. "Didn't you find your prince?"

"He's engaged," Yugi explained. "The wedding is going to be tomorrow, most likely, and I shall cease to exist in this world the morning after."

Anzu gasped and put an arm to her mouth.

"No," she cried. "You're lying! Stop it!"

"Anzu..."

"No!" she shouted. "Lies!"

With that the mermaid disappeared back into the ocean, leaving Yugi alone again.

"Good-bye...Anzu," he whispered before heading back to the house in pain.

Both physically from his feet, and spirtually.

---

Sonya was sitting on a rock, holding the puzzle box close to her heart, when she saw Anzu swim up to her with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong," she asked concerned. "Why do you cry."

"Sonya, Yugi... he's..." she couldn't finish the sentence and seeked comfort from the elder.

The red haired one gave Anzu a gentle hug and whispered, "There's nothing we could have done. These things happen."

"You mean... there's no hope?" Anzu asked fearfully.

"I've afraid not, dear," Sonya answered. "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

Sonya just nodded her head, and held onto Anzu, as the young mermaid cried.

---

The wedding was pure torture for Yugi, as he watched his pure love kiss his new bride.

Jou walked up to Yugi and pulled into a brotherly hug.

"I'm so sorry, Yug," he said. "I should've told ya from the start."

"No," Yugi insisted. "Don't blame yourself for my naïve actions."

Jou just sighed and stood by Yugi for the rest of the wedding, until he and Mai decided to head home.

"I'll miss you buddy," he choked out. "I don't wanna leave ya."

"Go to her," Yugi told him. "I prefer to be alone, anyways."

Before Jou left, Yugi hugged him quickly, and then ran off to congratulate Yami.

'I'll never forget ya, Yugi.'

The ex-merman went over to Yami and smiled at him brightly.

"I hope you live a happy and prosperous life with Mana," Yugi told him.

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami replied. "You've always been like a little brother to me, and you're opinion always matters about my choice."

"Just remember that your happiness is my happiness," Yugi told him.

'No matter what or who makes you happy,' Yugi thought. 'I'll never forget you, Yami.'

---

Yugi waited late at night, until Yami and Mana were both asleep, before heading back to the dock, for his inevitable demise.

'A deal's a deal,' he thought to himself staring out into the sea.

"Yugi," a voice said softly.

Yugi's attention went on the source, and he nearly broke down to cry after seeing his sister.

"Sonya!" he cried. "You were right all along."

"Come the sea," she beckoned. "I want to be with you."

Yugi knew once he went into the water, his spirit would dissolve into the shadows.

He went in anyways, though. He needed to feel the warmth of his sister one last time, and apologize.

He slowly dipped into the water, hissing in pain as he felt the shadows of the spell attack him.

Sonya went right up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

He held onto her waist tightly repeating, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered. "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Sonya," he replied. "Please, don't let me fall into the darkness."

"Then wake up," she told him.

"What?"

"Wake up," she repeated softly. "Wake up, you sleeping bum!"

Yugi's eyes burst open as he looked around wildly.

"You fell asleep watching the 'Little Mermaid,'" Sonya told him. "I couldn't concentrate on the movie through your snoring."

"I had the weirdest dream!" he exclaimed. "We were all mermaids and mermen, and I wanted to be human, but you wouldn't let me, and I fell in love with a human, and I changed into a human, and I was gonna die, and..."

"Whoa," Sonya said shushing him. "That's the last time you watch a Disney movie late at night."

Yugi turned a bright pink before asking, "Did I really snore?"

"No, but you were talking occasionally," she explained. "Eventually you began to call out my name and someone called Yami."

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled sitting up on the sofa.

"By the way, our new neighbors just moved in," she told him. "One of them sorta looks like you, only more mature and crimson eyes."

"Yami!" Yugi cried jumping up.

Sonya just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

Yugi went outside, and watched as the new neighbors put carried their belongings into the house.

His eyes fell upon someone who was carrying a large box and saw something fall out of it.

Yugi ran up to pick up item and spoke up.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "You dropped your book."

The guy put down the box, revealing spiky, tri-color hair, and an all too familiar face to Yugi.

"Thanks," the man said. "By the way, my name's Atemu, but you can call me Yami."

"I'm Yugi."

The two smiled at each other, and Yugi helped Yami out with the boxes.

"You know," Yami said, "I feel as though I've met you somewhere."

Yugi just smiled and handed him the book he dropped. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Yami placed down the book on a nearby box, and took a walk with Yugi back outside.

The book sat there, showing the author's name clearly, despite the wore out condition of being constantly handled.

The name of Hans Christian Andersen.

The End


End file.
